Solid state light emitting apparatus are being widely designed and marketed as replacements for conventional incandescent lighting apparatus and/or other conventional lighting applications. Solid state light emitting apparatus can include solid state flashlights, spotlights, searchlights, headlights, pixels for arena displays, recessed lighting, light fixtures and/or other solid state lighting devices. Such solid state light emitting apparatus may generally include a mounting substrate and a plurality of solid state light emitting elements, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), on the mounting substrate. A housing may be configured for mounting the substrate therein. Optical elements, such as lenses, solid state light emitting element drivers and/or other support circuitry and/or a power source, such as a battery power supply and/or connections for an alternating current (AC)/direct current (DC) power supply, also may be provided. The solid state light emitting elements themselves may provide the appearance of white light, colored light and/or any other narrow or wideband light spectrum.
Although solid state light emitting elements, such as LEDs, may be more efficient than conventional incandescent light bulbs, the LEDs may still generate substantial heat under operating conditions, which may degrade device performance and/or reliability. Accordingly, when multiple LEDs are placed on a mounting substrate to provide a light emitting apparatus, thermal management techniques may be desired to dissipate heat and to maintain LED performance/reliability. Conventional techniques for thermal management may include mounting LEDs on thermally conductive media and/or the use of heat sinks. However, these techniques may not be as effective when LEDs are mounted in closely spaced configurations and/or enclosed spaces due to limited paths for the heat to escape.